


Double Drabble: Even The Score.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-18
Updated: 2005-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 20:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sort of soundtrack drabble to Bad Religion's <a href="http://www.badreligion.com/media/?id=3">Sinister Rouge</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Double Drabble: Even The Score.

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of soundtrack drabble to Bad Religion's [Sinister Rouge](http://www.badreligion.com/media/?id=3).

Gerry had warned Marton about Jonny. He had called in the middle of the night, sounding more than a little drunk. "Keep away from him," Gerry had said.

"Does he bite?" Marton had asked.

"Not so much that you'd notice." But then there had been the sound of Gerry's head hitting a wall and then the dial-tone.

No matter. He'd found out what Gerry met the first time Jonny pumped his hand, smiled, and introduced himself. The man was a heartbreaker, looking deceptively innocent. He was the spider building his webs and capturing whatever prey wandered his way.

Marton left their first meeting knowing he was going to take Jonny up on the offer. Later, when Jonny had him pressed against the trailer door, his hand in Marton's mouth, his other hand doing obscene things to Marton's cock, he remembered the way Gerry had spoken of Jonny earlier. Mouth to kill for, always a bit too red to be real, like he'd covered up a split lip by smearing the blood around into makeshift lipstick. And a great cocksucker.

Gerry hadn't mentioned the blushing. Gerry hadn't needed to. Marton was already caught, and he didn't ever want to break free.


End file.
